


A Kiss from a Rose

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Love, Passion, Romance, Song: Kiss from a Rose, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot songfic to A Kiss from a Rose by Seal and inspired by the 1992 film Bram Stoker's Dracula. Yami and Tea find each other at the park, and they realize they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss from a Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Well, here’s a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I cooked up. And on a side note, as of now I’m 23 years old. This is for all my readers and reviewers – you know who you are.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the writings I cook up from time to time. Yu-Gi-Oh, Bram Stoker’s Dracula and the song lyrics to Kiss from a Rose by Seal belong to their respective owners, of course.

A Kiss from a Rose

They didn't know what to make of him. This guy…Yami Yugi…was about as mysterious as they come.

Yami Yugi was like a rose to one person who he thought was special — Tea Gardner. He was handsome. But when threatened, he was dangerous too...

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea_   
_You became the light on the dark side of me_   
_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill_

_But did you know_   
_That when it snows,_   
_My eyes become large and_   
_The light that you shine can be seen_

But when he was with Tea, he felt the same way he thought Cordell Walker did when he was with Alex Cahill… happy.

His rose was Tea, and he couldn't be more happy.

_Baby,_   
_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_   
_Ooh the more I get of you_   
_Stranger it feels, yeah_   
_And now that your rose is in bloom,_   
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_There is so much a man can tell you,_   
_So much he can say_   
_You remain_   
_My power, my pleasure, my pain_   
_Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_   
_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know_   
_That when it snows,_   
_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_

But always, Yami knew that love was an enigma. He had studied at college that love was a mystery, deeply shrouded for all time. Even the most wise men of the ages didn't know what love was. They kept trying to figure it out. But the meaning kept eluding them, like an elk.

_Baby,_   
_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_   
_Ooh, the more I get of you_   
_Stranger it feels, yeah_   
_And now that your rose is in bloom,_   
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grave_   
_I've been kissed by a rose (on the grave)_   
_...And if I should fall, it will all go away_   
_I've been kissed by a rose (on the grave)_

_There is so much a man can tell you,_   
_So much he can say_   
_You remain_   
_My power, my pleasure, my pain_

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_   
_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know_   
_That when it snows,_   
_My eyes become large and_   
_the light that you shine can be seen_

Yami himself had secretly been studying out of books whenever he wasn’t dating Téa. But that was OK with her. She knew he needed his space.

But still, she wondered who he really was.

 _Who is Yami?_ she asked herself.

She didn't know the answer. Like the meaning of love eluded the wisest of men, so the meaning of who Yami really was eluded her as well.

She kept trying though.

That day Yami was walking through Domino Park. As usual he was deep in thought. He came to a bench and sat down. He gripped the wooden edges of the bench, thinking hard. He knew he was supposed to be the deep one. And he was.

But now, however, he was trying to figure out what all the learned men of the world could not do. He was trying to figure out the meaning of love.

_Baby,_   
_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_   
_Ooh, the more I get of you_   
_Stranger it feels, yeah_   
_Now that your rose is in bloom_   
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_   
_Ooh, the more I get of you_   
_The stranger it feels, yeah_   
_Now that your rose is in bloom,_   
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

He looked up…and Téa came into his field of vision.

He couldn't help but smile. With that, he felt he had figured out the meaning of love. It was her.

With that in mind, when Téa walked up and sat down next to him, he turned to her.

"Yami?" she asked.

"Hello, Téa," he said.

He brought out his hand from behind his back. There was… the most beautiful red rose any woman could ask for.

Her eyes widened, and she smiled.

"Oh, Yami! It's beautiful!" she gushed. She took the rose and gently put it in her hair.

"I have something else for you, Téa," purred Yami.

"Really, Yami?"

He nodded.

"What is it?"

He leaned forward. Instantly, his mouth touched her cherry red lips. At first she was surprised. But then she returned the kiss.

For Yami, he had found true love… in Téa Gardner.

_Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the… grey…_

Yami felt he had found his true love. He had been watching the movie "Bram Stoker's Dracula" and found it a most excellent masterpiece. It was like the 1897 novel Dracula, but different. Plus it reminded him of Téa. So he saw her as… his River Princess.

He had viewed the scene where Vlad was talking to Mina in the restaurant about his wife Elisabeta. He thought it very descriptive, beautiful and well written as well.

Anyway, when Yami and Tea parted their mouths from each other, Yami then said,  
"Téa…you're beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks, Yami."

But Yami wasn't finished. "Téa, you are my kiss from a rose. My Argesh. My River Princess, if you will."

Yami had also been studying other languages too, such as Romanian by watching the movie, and he had gotten the hang of it as well.

Téa didn't have to ask what he was talking about. She had seen the movie as well, and she thought the "River Princess" scene was very beautiful too.

With that, Yami and Téa held each other as night set in. They parted with one last kiss, then headed for their homes.

Téa knew that Yami was the love of her life. He was so…mysterious, and yet so familiar as well.

And for that, she still loved him.

Yami, of course, thought the very same way. Then he smiled as he remembered the phrase from the movie that became his favorite one ever, and whispered it to himself…

_"Tunis dragostea veitse mele. Téa, darling, you are the love of my life."_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you like it. Nice feedback is appreciated, after all.


End file.
